Money Can't Buy Me Love
by Mrz.Goldswrthy
Summary: Clare has her head on straight and is determined to succeed in life but when her competition for valedictorian Imogen Moreno hands her an offer she can't refuse she soon notices her life's order is unraveling but will she care or will she embrace it? OCC
1. Chapter 1

Clare's POV

As I was getting ready for school I couldn't help but realize I only have 68 days until I'm off to Ghana for my summer humanitarian project. I cant wait it is going to look so good on my college applications next years and just another thing to put me ahead in the race for valedictorian and to leave Imogen Moreno in the dust. I've worked hard my whole high school career to make sure I graduate at the top of my class and to make sure I get into the best college I possibly can.

Once I gathered all my books and homework and my laptop I headed to school. Once I reached the steps of Degrassi I waited for my friend Ali who had just pulled up in her dads SUV.

"Ok dad see you later, love you." She closed the door to the SUV and walked up to me.

"Morning Clare, how much sleep did you get last night?"

"About 5 hours give and take a few."

"Jesus Clare how do you expect to enjoy life if you're always busy."

We began walking inside.

"Ali I can enjoy my life once I've completed high school, get into a prestige college and get an amazing career, then ill enjoy my life."

"Clare, honestly you're going to regret it once you're older, trust me."

I had drowned Ali out again. She gives me this talk everyday, ever since I told her my plans for high school and every moment in between.

"I'm just saying as your best friend I am supposed to insure you have fun in your life."

"Ali I am having fun, every second I get closer to beating Imogen Moreno for valedictorian "

Once we reached our lockers I placed all my books from last night in to my locker and took out my AP English books.

"Good Morning Ali Bandhari and Clare Edwards how are we doing this morning." Said an always-cheerful Imogen Moreno.

As much as she irritated me I wasn't going to be spiteful because anger doesn't get you anywhere in life.

"Good morning Imogen how are you this morning."

"Lovely just as usual, by the way Clare have you completed you're research paper for AP Biology yet?"

"Yes I have finished it 3 days ago." I was pleased I usually don't have time to do things beforehand but I got lucky this time.

"Good for you Clare" she said patting me on my shoulder.

"Thanks how about you have you finished your yet?"

"Well you know with the whole play set design, tutoring underclassman after school and being captain of the Academic Team it can be really hard to manage all my homework."

"Oh that's un…"

"But thankfully I finished it last week so I'm all good, well tootles see you in English." She skipped off oddly as she always does.

"Uhhhhhhhhh I hate her!" Ali exclaimed.

"Me too but I have to be nice."

"Why is that?"

"Courtesy is key to success and I plan on succeeding."

"Why are you so level headed?"

"Because being level headed is the key"

"To success I know I know god ok well I have normal people classes so ill see you later love ya." And Ali was on her way to her "normal people" classes.

Truth be told I was kind of jealous of Imogen. Regardless of all her extra curricular activities and her excellent GPA she still had time for a social life unlike me. Imogen hung out with her friends, went to parties and to top it all off she had a boyfriend, a cute one at that.

The only friend I really had was Ali and I couldn't really hang out with her except in the morning and if I was lucky enough to get a day off of work I would hang out with her, well only if all my homework was done. Luckily I had today off and my homework was done so I was having an R&R day with Ali.

The school day was almost over and this day off was looking better and better as the day came to an end. Then I felt my phone buzz.

_**Hey Clare I need you to come in today I know its your day off but I need you to train our newest employee and since you need the money and are coming in on your day off ill pay you 9 instead of 8.50 let me know ASAP- Mike.**_

Mike was my boss and was really helpful when it came to scheduling. He was a nice guy and always tried to give me extra hours when they popped up. See I needed a job because I need 500$ for my Ghana trip. I've already paid the deposit, I just needed the rest of the money and I have 30 days to pay it or I have to drop out of the trip and I really don't want to do that because it will look really good on my applications for college.

But if I go into work today I'll miss my R&R day with Ali but an extra 50cents goes a long way.

_**Sure thing mike, ill be there and thanks for the extra hours! I get out at 3 be there by 3:15. -Clare**_

_**Sound great Clare and no problem you're a good worker –Mike**_

Now I had to find Ali and break the news to her.

"Oh my God sooooo ready for this girls day today was such a drag." Ali said as she walked up to our lockers.

"See Ali about that I kind of got called into work."

"Are you serious? Ughhh how do you get called in to a Jamba Juice its not like a prestige office company type thing!"

"Ali its money that I really need!"

"Ok fine go make your money I'm gonna go home and take a bath and listen to Jessie J"

"Ok ill call you after work"

"Duh!" she smiled and walked off.

I headed toward work. Luckily I didn't have to stop at home I always kept my uniform in my locker just in case extra hours popped up.

"Hey Mike " I greeted my manager as I clocked in.

"Hey Clare thanks so much for coming in on such short notice I was going to train Eli myself but Julie called off something about her cat so I have to manage the registers."

Did he just say Eli? As in Eli Goldsworthy? As in Eli Goldsworthy Imogen Moreno's boyfriend!

"Hey here is."

"Hey Eli welcome to your first day of training" mike said as he greeted Eli by shaking his hand.

"Clare's going to be training you today." He said as he motion toward me.

"Clare, Eli, Eli Clare."

"Hey Eli."

"Hey Clare"

"You to know each other."

"You could say that." Eli smirked.

"We go to the same school."

"Fantastic you two should get along fine, I'll leave you too it Clare start with clocking in and inventory." Mike disappeared.

"So" Eli said.

I was shocked what are the odds that id be working with my competitions boyfriend.

"Shall we get started?" Eli asked

"Lets." I responded and walked toward the back strangely I was excited to work with Eli but also worried because little did everyone know I've had a major crush on Eli since grade 9.


	2. Chapter 2

**Eli's POV**

"Ok well this is how you clock in." Clare pointed to the register and typed in her employee number. I honestly didn't know Clare worked here. I've known Clare for a long time, we were actually really good friends grade 9 but then she got all obsessed with her future and we kind of fizzled out plus I started dating Imogen.

"So just type in your employee number double click enter and there you go want to try?" She turned to me and smiled.

"Sure" I did as she said.

"See simple." She started walking toward the back. "OK now lets do inventory." We walked into this giant refrigerator.

"Wow it's freezing in here."

"Yeah trust me you don't want to get locked in here happened to me once" she laughed "well this is where we keep all the fruit, veggies and juice, every night we check off what were running low on so Mike can order it before we run out completely."

"Sound easy enough."

"Yeah its really easy job." She smiled again.

Her smile was too adorable just like I remembered.

"So registers let do that next."

Once she showed me how to ring up peoples orders the store was pretty slow. So I took that as an advantage to talk to Clare.

"So how've you been?"

"I've been good how about you?"

"I've been ok, busy with the play you know, parties, hanging out with Imogen." I saw her slightly cringe at the sound of Imogen's name.

"So hows that going?"

"What?"

"You and Imogen?"

"Oh we're great."

"That's good" but I could tell it wasn't good she hated Imogen and mines relationship. After that there was long and awkward silence.

"Yeah well, its almost closing time and I've got to be home on time, so want to start cleaning up?" she asked politely.

"Sure thing just direct me to the mop and broom and I got this" I proudly said and she giggled at my act of manliness.

"The broom is in the back." Once we finished cleaning, checked inventory, clocked out and locked up the store it was time to head home.

"So thanks for training me"

"No problem if you have any questions feel free to ask Mike or me if I'm working which I'm sure I will be" She smiled meekly.

"Thanks Clare."

"No problem, see you around" she said as she began walking in the opposite direction.

"See Ya"

**Clare's POV**

When I got to school the next morning I was extremely exhausted, with the extra hours at work last night and the 4 hours of homework and getting up at 6 I had about 4 hours of sleep again. Which would count if I wasn't tossing and turning all night. When I saw Ali I had to tell her who I was working with.

"OK so last night I was training our new employee and guess who it is!"

"Who?"

"Eli Goldsworthy"

"Shut the front door!" Ali squealed as she playfully slapped my arm.

"No, its true I was just as shocked as you were!"

"This is great!"

"Why is it great?"

"Because you have a total crush on Eli and plus that's Imogen's boyfriend!"

"Exactly, what's your point?"

"Well hello! Your gonna be spending more time with him then she is!"

"Still not getting the point."

"Don't you realize that he is one more thing she has against you?"

The gears in my head began to turn and I realized Ali was right. Eli was just one more thing Imogen had that I didn't. The fact that I was working with him was bound to tick her off and hopefully throw her off her game a little.

"Ali that doesn't matter I need to focus more on how I'm going to get that 500$, this job isn't cutting it. Even with the extra hours and extra pay from last night I'm still 300$ short and I have exams coming up so I'm going to have to cut back on hours!"

"Excuse me Clare Edwards can I speak with you please?" I turned to see Imogen behind me. "Alone" I turned back to Ali who rolled her eyes and walked away.

"It has come to my attention that you now work with my boyfriend." She was looking off into space.

"Who told you?"

"My Boyfriend" She looked down at me and then back up into space again.

"It has also come to my attention that you are 300$ short for your Ghana trip."

"Who told you that?"

"You mustn't worry, anyways along with these other facts I know you like Eli."

"Woah, woah Imogen."

"Don't worry I know he is irresistible and mine, but I have a proposition for you."

"A proposition."

"If you can make Eli break up with me and fall in love with you before the 30 days is up I will give you the full 500$"

"Imogen I don't think…" she cut me off.

"What is Clare scared of a challenge or does she know she's gonna loose?e"

"I'm not scared but why are you doing this?"

"I need space and you need 500$ plus a little competition is fun."

"Really what's the catch?"

"If I win, you'll drop out of the race for valedictorian if you win I drop out and give you 500$"

Though it sounded shady and impossible I couldn't help but resist the 500$ that was floating right in front of me. But how was I to make a boy like Eli fall in love with me in 30 days? That was almost impossible him and Imogen had been dating for almost 2 years!

"So do we have a deal or not?" she reached out her hand to shake

I paused .

"Deal" I shook her hand.

"Excellent."

"Happy hunting Clare Edwards" she smiled and skipped away.

What on earth did I get my self into?


	3. Chapter 3

**Clare's POV **

"Wait you did what, I don't get it what is she trying to accomplish?" Ali asked as I tried to explain the little of what I understood about this deal I made with Imogen.

"I'm not sure Ali all I know is it's a quick and easy way to get my money."

"Right but how do you expect to win Eli over he is completely smitten with Imogen?"

"I don't know Ali, I lack the strange appeal Imogen has and I've never even had a boyfriend and Eli is just so…"

"Just so what?" I heard the strange voice behind me. I turned around quickly to see Eli face me and I was hoping he didn't hear the entire conversation.

"Whoa sneaking up on me there" I said jumpily.

"I just needed to talk to you… but I'm just so what? "

"So, so, so"

"So good at your new job" Ali chimed in, and I sent her a thankful glance.

"Oh" he laughed a little. "Speaking of which are you working tonight?"

"Unfortunately yeah"

"Me too, great cuz I need help with stocking I'm not quite getting the hang of it, so I'm not so good I guess."

I laughed "NO its tricky I help you tonight don't worry."

He leaned in and hugged me.

"Thanks Clare you're the best." And then he walked away.

I smiled to myself and then turned around to face Ali. "Maybe it wont be as hard as I thought." She smiled back and we walked off to class.

**LATER AT WORK**

"Ok fruit top shelf, juice bottom, arrange by flavor?"

"Exactly Eli, good job."

"Thank you thank you ill be here till 9." We laughed together.

"So what are you doing after work?"

"Me?"

"No the other eight people in the fridge with Me." he laughed.

I awkwardly laughed with him. "Uhm probably gonna go home."

"Why don't we do something?" Was he really asking me to do something with him I was shocked. First off why would he want to hangout with me I'm a total straight edged square?

"So want to?" he asked again.

"Uhm I don't know it might be too late for me to hangout."

"Eli? Clare?" mike said as he entered the fridge.

"Yeah?" we said in unison.

"I over scheduled employees tonight, you guys can head home early if you guys want?"

"Sure sound great thanks Mike, we'll see you tomorrow." Eli said for the both of us.

"No problem my two hardest workers deserve a day off." Mike then walked out of the fridge.

Eli began taking his apron off. I just stood there.

"Well you gonna wear that out I mean I don't mind but."

"I can't leave?"

"Why not?"

"I need the money."

"Oh come on Clare live a little come out with me it'll be fun."

I really didn't want to leave but Eli was practically begging me and plus this could help me make any attempt to win the bet I made with Imogen.

"Fine." I took off my apron.

We clocked out and walked outside.

"So where are we going?" I said as we walked to the parking lot.

"Don't know" we reached a black hearse.

"Hop in" Eli said.

I hopped in the odd source of transportation.

We were driving for a long period of time and we finally reached a cliff that looked over a lake and Eli stopped the car and got out and sat on the hood of his hearse. I sat in the car for a little bit and the got the idea that I should probably join him. I got out and sat on the hood with Eli.

"Sometimes I come up here when I need to think and get away for a little bit."

"Its really quiet."

"Yeah sometimes its nice to get away from the city."

"Yeah I understand that." Being away from the city made me feel like everything disappeared, work, money issues, school and most importantly Imogen.

"Clare?"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you ever go out or hang out with anyone?"

"I'm always busy."

"Well stop being so busy."

"I can't I'm trying to make a good future for myself."

"But Clare your gonna regret your future because you'll never have a past"

When Eli said that it felt like something clicked. He was right my future was important, but I honestly can say I haven't done anything fun and high school is almost over.

"Well, I don't really have friends, I have Ali but that's it."

"I'm your friend." I looked at him and he smiled. To hear Eli actually call himself my friend warmed my heart a little.

"Come on" Eli said as he hopped off the car.

"Where are we going?"

"Stop asking questions and come on!" he got in the car and I joined.

"Where are we going?"

"Adam is having a party and we are going!"

"Wait what I'm wearing my work uniform"

"So, I am too."

We arrived at Adams house in no time. There was over 20 cars parked outside.

Eli parked the car and jumped out but I was hesitant. He saw I wasn't getting out of the car and poked his head back in the car.

"Come on Clare!"

"I don't belong here."

"Clare, live a little." He said and I obeyed.

We walked through the back gate and I saw the over flowing amount of people in Adams tiny basement.

I stopped in my tracks as Eli continued to walk toward the door until he realized I wasn't side by side with him anymore.

"Clare come on I promise you'll have fun, trust me" he smiled and reached out his hand I took and I entered into a world I thought Id never see.


	4. Chapter 4

**Clares POV**

"WOOOOOOOO! CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG" I heard numerous people chant loudly at Drew Torres, Adams brother and Ali's crush.

I was extremely nervous and couldn't help but be jumpy. I wasn't used to all this noise and all these people. The one thing pulling me out of my nervous state was the fact that Eli was still holding my hand as he pulled me through the crowd of people.

"Want something to drink" Eli screamed back at me.

"Sure" I yelled back we finally reached a counter full of red cups. Once I was in a safe spot I looked around the tiny room overflowing with people and smiled. I couldn't believe I was actually at a high school party, my first to be exact.

"Here you go" Eli screamed and handed me one of the red cups. I took a sip of what was in the cup.

"What is this?" I yelled.

"Juice"

"Oh its good" I smiled and kept drinking the sweet berry flavored juiced it was delicious but had a horrible after taste though.

"So what do you think?" Eli asked.

"About?"

"The party?"

"Its ok." I said as I downed the rest of my drink.

"Want another?" Eli asked.

"Sure" I giggled a little.

"You alright?" Eli asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." I smiled.

He smiled back and handed me back my cup.

"So where's Imogen tonight?"

"Studying I think I'm really not sure " he smiled as he took another sip out of his cup, I noticed he had a liquid line above his lip from his drink and couldn't help but stare at it. I wanted to reach over grab the back of his head and lick it off of him.

"Clare? You ok your staring off there."

"Uhm yeah, sorry."

"Its cool." He looked back at the party and then a song came on, one that I actually recognized because of Ali.

We both looked at each other. "Hey you want to dance," we said in unison and both laughed and Eli grabbed my hand and pulled me to where everyone was dancing.

For some reason once I got on the dance floor I was really hyper and began dancing. At first I was dancing by myself and then I saw Eli was kind of dancing with me and decided to grab his hand. I don't know why but I got some courage and began, I guess you could say grinding on him and he didn't refuse. He slipped his hands around my waist and pulled me closer. Our hips moved together to the beat. I placed my hands on his and started grinding into him more. I could feel his breath against my ear and I began getting this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach.

He motioned for me to turn around so we were face to face. He smiled down at me and I smiled back. Damn he was beautiful the clear definition of gorgeous. I was staring at him I could tell and I knew he could tell too. Thankfully the song stopped. We pulled apart and I stumbled a bit.

"Drunk already? Ooooo we got a light weight."

"You'd have to drink alcohol to be drunk." I laughed and Eli began laughing too.

"And what exactly did you think was in that juice?"

I looked at him and my eyes got really wide.

I placed my hand to my mouth "I think I'm gonna be sick" I said as I ran outside, thankfully I didn't throw up. I took a seat on the bench and placed my head in my hands.

"Clare you ok?" Eli said as I heard the screen door shut.

"No " I said muffled by my hands.

"Its just a couple drinks Clare."

"Eli I don't drink."

"Yeah but look how much fun you had before you knew it was alcohol."

He did have a valid point and just because I drank once didn't mean I was going to drink again.

"Still you should have told me." I said as I got up and tried to walk past him and he stopped me with his body. I could tell he was drunk.

"And if I did."

I stared at him and he stared back.

"I probably wouldn't have drunk it."

"Exactly Clare I was just trying to loosen you up, liquid courage." He smiled and I smiled back.

"Now lets go back inside have another drink."

"Ok" he grabbed my hand and pulled me inside.

**Eli's POV**

Clare was definitely a different person when she drinks. Outgoing loud and didn't really care about anything.

"I'm having sooooooo much fun thanks Eli.," she said as she kissed my cheek.

"No problem" I slurred back.

"Holly Shit! What time is it?"

"Uhm about 11:15"

"Oh my god I got to get home!" she screamed.

"I'm really no position to drive Clare."

"That's ok I can walk were only like 8 blocks away."

"I'm not gonna let you walk by yourself."

"I'll be fine it'll let me sober up." She said as she gave me a hug and ran out the back door.

I followed her.

"Clare wait up ill walk with you."

"You don't have to Eli."

"No I want to." She smiled and I joined her.

"So did you have fun?"

"Loads, can I tell you a secret?" she asked me.

"Sure"

"That was my first party."

"Ever?"

"Yep and my first drink."

"Well I guess there's a first for everything and tonight's the night."

"I guess so," Clare said as she stumbled a little.

"Whoops still drunk" she said and I laughed.

We walked quietly for a while. "HEY!" Clare screamed. "I used to come to this park all the time, see the swings loved them, and the slide yes!" she said as she ran toward the playground.

"Uhm Clare." I yelled after her as she reached the swing and began swinging.

"Come on Eli."

I laughed at her I started walking over the swing.

"Aren't you gonna swing." She asked as she kept swinging.

"Naw I'm good," I laughed in my response.

"Uhm I think you should its fun."

"Naw I'm good," I said as I sat on the swing next to her.

I couldn't help but look at her as she swung back and forth she looked so happy and carefree.

She started giggling. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"I'm gonna jump off."

"Clare don't," I laughed.

"I'm gonna do it."

"Clare don't."

"1"

"Clare"

"2"

"No!"

"3!" she yelled and flew off the swing tumbling and hitting her head on the ground.

"Shit! Clare are you alright?" I yelled as I ran over to her.

She started laughing.

"Never better I cant believe I did that I was too scared when I was little." she responded as she lay on the ground I kneeled next to her.

"First for everything right?" I said.

She sat up and smiled and I sat next to her. "Your completely drunk." I told her.

"So are you" she smiled.

"That's why you jumped," I laughed. "people do things they wouldn't normally do when they are drunk." I laughed.

"Liquid courage?" Clare responded.

"Exactly!" I responded back. Clare than leaned over and kissed me and then pulled away.

"Clare what are you doing?"

"First for everything right?" she grabbed the back of my head and deepened the kiss as she pushed her self on me. The messed up part is I didn't push her off.


	5. Chapter 5

Elis POV

The grass was wet and cold but the warmth of Clare's body on top of me distracted me from the chilling ground beneath us. Clare on top of me felt right and normal. When in reality Imogen should be on top of me and Imogen's lips should be against mine not Clare's. I couldn't help but continue to kiss her, it could have been the alcohol or it could have been something else.

For someone so quiet Clare was a good kisser. She knew exactly how to make my entire body tingle through my lips. I couldn't help but react to her body on top of mine. I moved my hands up to her auburn curls and ran my fingers through her hair and gently pulled her hair. She moaned in the kiss and when she did I slipped my tongue in her mouth. Her tongue immediately met mine and they massaged one another. We continued our motion for sometime and finally she came up for air. Breathing heavily she got off of me. The absence of her from me, made my body cold again.

"I'm sorry," she said through her breaths.

"That's uh ok." I said confused. I couldn't tell if she really was sorry, was I sorry?

"We should go." She started to get up.

I grabbed her arm and pulled back to lay down and moved my body on top of her. I knew it was wrong but I couldn't resist.

"Eli what are you doing?"

"I don't know." I leaned down and kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me closer to her. I honestly didn't know what I was doing. I had a girlfriend and Clare was my friend well sort of.

I could feel myself starting to sober up and started to pull away. When did Clare bit my lower lip as we pulled away, which made me want her even more. I decided to get off the ground, if I didn't I had a feeling we'd be on this ground for a while.

"We should go" I said as I reached out my hand to help her up.

"your right" she said as she took my hand.

The whole walk to Clare's house we were completely quiet. I think we were both trying to make sense of the situation. Once we reached her doorstep. Clare finally spoke.

"Look Eli." I cut her off.

"Clare, look lets just forget about what happened tonight ok."

"Sounds good" she promptly agreed.

**Clare's POV**

The messed up part is I was going to tell Eli how I truly feel, but he cut me off way before I could tell him. I didn't want to make a complete idiot of myself so I just agreed with what he said.

"Goodnight Eli"

"Night Clare."

I opened my door and went upstairs and crawled in my bed.

I woke up the next morning feeling horrible. I had a killer hangover from both the alcohol the fact that I had to see Eli today and completely ignore our makeout session from last night in the park.

When I got to school Ali greeted me with a cheerful screech like she always does.

"Shhhh Ali inside voice."

"What's wrong Clare another headache from lack of sleep"

"Sure if that's code for multiple alcoholic drinks."

"Shut up" screamed Ali. "You drank last night?"

"Jesus Ali"

"Sorry, you drank last night with who? And where? I'm pretty sure alcohol is not on the menu at Jamba Juice."

"I got off early last night and Eli took me to a party at Adam's house and kind of tricked me into drinking."

"No way you went to a party and drank, wait did you say with Eli, what the hell is going on here?"

"Ali it was a one time thing never gonna happen again ok."

"Ok." Ali and me walked off to class. Throughout the entire class I couldn't even focus my head was killing me. I had to get out of here.

I raised my hand.

"Yes Clare."

"Can I please go to the nurse I don't feel so well."

"Sure here you go " Ms. Oh handed me a pass to the nurse's office.

On the way there I passed the library and saw Eli in there studying. I tried to pass by quickly before he could see me but he saw me and waved. I tried to act like I didn't see him but completely failed and waved back. He signaled for me to come inside the library. I complied with his request.

"How are you feeling?"

"Uhm major headache."

"Yeah that happens." He chuckled.

"Yeah well see ya around"

"Clare, I don't want things to be weird between us ok?"

"No worries Eli things are fine." I smiled and left the room.

The truth was things weren't fine. I was upset that Eli wanted to completely forget the kiss because that meant he was really hooked on Imogen which meant the bet was going to be harder to win then I thought it was.

**Eli's POV**

Things were not fine I could tell she couldn't forget what happened last night, and I couldn't either.


	6. Chapter 6

**Eli's POV**

For the next few days I tried my best to avoid Clare and I was doing a pretty good job of it. Thankfully we didn't have the same work schedule this week, until Megan had called in sick on Friday and I had to cover for her.

"OK I have a 16 oz mango-a-go-go a power razzmatazz and 2 pretzels?" I heard Clare say from the front while I stocking the back. Her voice was so cheerful did me not talking to her really not affect her at all?

"That's correct" The customer confirmed the order.

"Ok your total will be 15.48"

"Here you go thank you and have a nice night"

After I heard the blenders stop and the bell ring, I noticed Clare and I were the only ones in the store.

"Hey Eli?" Clare shouted to the back of the store.

I was nervous to respond, this would be the first time I spoke to her since the library.

"Yeah Clare?" I stuttered back.

"Can you watch the front while I use the restroom?"

"Uhm sure" I walked to the front and watched as Clare as she made her way pass me without making any contact at all.

she was only in there for a couple minutes and when she came back she gave me a simple thanks and I walked back to the stock room.

When it was finally 9 o'clock Clare and I silently cleaned up the store and counted the cash registers.

When it was time to leave we both hung up our aprons in the back and grabbed our coats and headed outside.

"See you later." Clare said as she quickly walked away.

"Clare wait." I said.

**Clare's POV**

I hated Megan for calling in sick today. I was doing so well avoiding Eli since the library incident. Even though we didn't really talk at work, the whole shift I was eager to say something and when I was going to I easily covered it up with I have to go to the bathroom.

Then when it was time to leave I gave him a simple goodbye.

"See you later."

"Clare wait." Damn I thought to myself as I turned around.

"Yeah?" I responded without eye contact.

"Clare, I thought things weren't gonna be weird for us."

"There not"

"You're a really bad liar." When he said that my eyes shot up.

"I'm not lying."

"Seriously Clare, things are really weird lets just go back to the way things were."

I just stood there quietly completely ignoring him and what he had to say.

"Why are you being so stubborn, damnit Clare speak to me, look at me, do something, why are you being so quiet, things are obviously weird, be yourself!"

"I am, I'm going back to when we would only talk at work, to where I barely existed, so continue on with your life and I'll with mine. If we don't talk then everything is fine, if we do it can only bring trouble, you told me to forget about that night at the playground so I am, now I'm gonna go home and study for test on Monday."

"You can't just hide behind your books."

"Worked for four years." I yelled back.

"Don't walk away from me Clare."

"I'm not walking I'm running."

"Clare STOP!" Eli yelled loudly to where I froze me in my tracks and I could hear his footsteps getting close but I was to scared to turn around and see how close to me.

All I could hear were the shuffle of his worn out black vans on the cold concrete floor. The cold floor that reminded me of that night I was supposed to forget, that wonderful night, the night where I wasn't that drunk, to where I took a chance, to where my chance blew up in my face. Unfortunately my deeply intense thoughts were interrupted by a pair of hands on my shoulder turning me around.

"What is your problem?" two green orbs were staring directly into my frightened blue eyes.

"Answer me" looking directly in my eyes made me nervous and quickly redirected them but they landed on his lips would made me even more nervous.

"What do you want exactly?"

"Nothing Eli, nothing."

"There must be some reason your treating me like I'm a fucking leper."

"My mind is another place ok." I couldn't completely be honest with him that would have made the situation even more awkward.

"Clare, are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure"

"Clare"

"Eli I'm fine my mind is just a mess because of school and graduation k."

"Ok, cuz I really don't want things to be awkward between us I really like that we started talking again."

"Now tomorrow, Fiona is having a party you game?" he smiled big.

I didn't really want to go, but I could really resist that adorkable smile on his face.

"Sure." After I agreed to the party I also agreed to him giving me a ride home once we pulled up to my house he turned the car off.

"OK so ill pick you up at 10:00."

"Ok"

"And Clare"

"Yeah."

"Don't where your apron."

I nodded yes and got out of the car and closed the door wave goodbye, went inside and completely crashed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Eli's POV**

After dropping Clare off at home I couldn't help but smile the whole ride home. I was glad Clare and I we're talking again and I'm glad I convinced her to come to the party at Fiona's.

Once I got home, I took a shower and then climbed into bed. When it was quiet my mind started to wander and my happiness soon subsided. What if the same thing happened again? Regardless of all the questions and scenarios running through my mind, my main concern was if it did happen again, I couldn't just "forget" like before.

Finally my thoughts settled and I drifted off to sleep.

**Clare's POV**

Luckily I had finished all my home work and didn't have to work today so I took the liberty of sleeping in. it was the first Saturday in a long time that I have slept in and it felt delightful. I woke up at 11:30 feeling like a brand new person.

I got up and nobody was home, shocking I thought sarcastically. I went downstairs grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat down quietly, and saw a note on the table.

"_Clare, Glen and I went to the cabin for the weekend money in the cookie jar for you and Jake love you."_

I ignored the note and continued to enjoy my cereal. How nice it is to sit down and enjoy a bowl of cereal I haven't done this in a while. I sat there and thought of different excuses to give Eli so I didn't have to go to the party with him. Regardless of our little talk last night things were awkward and still are awkward. After finishing my cereal my phone rang.

**IMOGEN MORENO **read my phone.

"Hello."

"Good afternoon Clare Edwards hope I didn't disturb you."

"No I" she cut me off

"Good well I noticed you haven't made any progress with Eli besides working together." That's what she thinks.

"I'm just calling to remind you time is running thin."

"I'm aware Imogen."

"Coolness, well I must go tootles." She quickly hung up before I could answer.

I decided to call Ali because number one I had a free day and number two I needed help with an outfit that would steal Eli's attention. I dialed the number and patiently waited for Ali to answer.

"Clare? Is everything ok? What's wrong?" Ali asked freaking out.

"Nothing just thought id call and see what you were up to today."

"Deciding what to wear to Fiona's party tonight, I'm debating between my purple halter or my, wait you don't have to work today?"

"Nope."

"No homework?"

"Nope"

"EEEEEEEEEK" Ali screeched over the phone.

"You have to come to Fiona's party tonight!"

"Already am."

"REALLY!"

"Yeah Eli invited me last night."

"Reeeeaaalllly?" Ali said insinuating something.

"Yes"

"So I'll see you there!"

"Yeah Ali, oh wait can you help me pick something out?"

"I thought you'd never ask, be over a 8"

"Ok see you later."

After I hung up with Ali I decide to catch up on some of my shows. I watched almost 2 full seasons of Vampire Diaries until I realized it was damn near 8 and Ali would be here any minute now.

As soon as I finished up the last episode the bell rang. It was exactly 8 and Ali was standing at the front door with two makeup caboodles and a giant pink bag.

"Thanks Dad!" Ali yelled back as her dad drove off in his black svu.

"Should I even ask?" I said pointing to her massive amount of baggage.

"Probably not, but if we are gonna make Eli swoon we have to make you completely irresistible.

After a shower and hour of makeup and hair and an hour trying on the perfect outfit Ali was finally finished.

She had picked out a short black flared skirt, a striped black and grey shirt, black tights and black studded ankle boots. She did a slight grey eye shadow on my eyes to make them pop and curled my hair.

"Ok missy you are finished."

I stood up and walked over to my mirror and stood in awe. I did not look like me, I actually looked cute. I never really pictured myself as a glam and glitz girl but I looked pretty damn hot.

"I look,"

"Amazing, hot, irresistible, I know I'm good, see Clare your really pretty and have a great rack, show it off sometimes." I blushed at Ali's reaction.

She began packing up her things and I heard a honk and looked outside wasn't a hearse, but a small black car.

"My rides here I'll see you at the party k, love ya!" she yelled as she exited my room, I heard her heels all the way down the stairs and then heard the front door close, now I had to wait an anticipation for Eli.

I started getting really nervous, yeah I kissed Eli but that didn't work. How was I going to get Eli to leave Imogen and hook up with me? I decided to get some help form my good friend 'GOOGLE'.

I opened my laptop and typed in the search box "How to break up a relationship?"

Plenty of answers came up but none of them convinced me enough to try with Eli. so I tried different search.

"How to win a bet?"

Then the doorbell rang. I walked down the stairs carefully making sure I looked the way Ali left me. once I reached the front door I opened it to see Eli standing in the doorway. Bangs over eyes, slight guy liner, leather jacket grey shirt, delightfully tight skinny jeans and his signature worn out black vans. There he stood in my doorway completely irresistible.

**Eli's POV**

There I stood in her doorway and saw someone completely different then whom I had dropped off yesterday.

"Hey…" she stuttered out.

"Hi" I said through heavy breathing. Completely distracted at how gorgeous she looked.

"Ready?" she asked timidly.

"Yyyyeah" I managed to respond. We walked down the stairs to the car.

"So what do you think?" Clare asked me as we reached Morty.

"About?" I asked trying to play cool as I opened the door for her but I know exactly what she was referring too.

"My outfit?" she said as she began to get in the car.

I smiled at her and she smiled back and waited for a response before she got in.

"So?" she asked again.

"Definitely not your apron." She smiled and got in the car and I closed the door.

I walked to the driver's side and got in. she turned to me and smiled.

"What?" I asked smiling back.

"Nothing"

"Something"

"No its just I'm excited you invited me out again."

"No problem I like hanging out with you."

"Sames."

"Good now lets get to this party." I suggested as I started the car.

"Eli, no alcohol tonight ok, I don't want to uh get courageous again ok."

"I understand." I did understand but I think secretly deep down I wanted Clare to get courageous again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Clare's POV**

When we got to Fiona's the party wasn't as loud as the first one which I was thankful for. Fiona immediately greeted us.

"Hey Eli" she smiled and then turned to me "and uh?"

"Clare, Clare Edwards we had sophomore English together, I actually uh tutored you for a semester." I responded embarrassingly.

"Of course Clare, nice boots, studs are so in this year." she smiled.

"Well enjoy the soirées and there are refreshments in the kitchen, bedrooms are of limits."

"Fiona you're a mess" Eli said as he laughed and grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the kitchen. If she was such a mess, then why is he holding my hand? And why am I here besides…

"Eliiiiiiiijjjjah" Imogen. Who by the way looked completely wasted.

"Hey Imo" Eli said as he let my hand go and leaned in to kiss Imogen. I felt my stomach turn as I saw their lips touch each other's.

**Eli's POV**

"Clare Edwards how are you?" Imogen said smugly.

"Good." Clare responded quickly without eye contact.

The relationship between Imogen and Clare had always been a weird one. I don't know if it was because they were both after valedictorian or was there more to it.

"I must say you look, different tonight."

"She looks nice." I muttered. And imogen's eyes shot up to mine, but my eyes didn't return the glance they were on Clare.

I couldn't keep my eyes off of Clare, she looked utterly beautiful tonight.

"Well then let me leave you two be" Imogen said as she stormed off.

"Imogen" I yelled after her.

"Clare I'll be…."

"Go" she said promptly.

I ran after Imogen and caught her before she could leave.

"Imogen, listen, what's wrong."

"Oh nothing Eli you just think that Clare Edwards, practically my nemesis, looks nice tonight."

"Really Imogen because I said she looks nice that's a crime?"

"Eli, listen" Imogen said as she stepped closer and began caressing my face.

"Lets leave and have some fun."

"Imogen I brought Clare I cant just leave her how is she gonna get home."

"And how is that your problem Eli?"

"Imogen your completely drunk."

"Well Eli maybe I can find somebody else to take me home."

"Imogen, stop, here let me take you home, I just go grab Clare."

"Let me go" she started screaming grabbing the attention of plenty of guess including Fiona.

"Stop." I told her.

"Guys is everything ok?" Fiona said as she approached us.

"yeah." I responded quickly.

"Yes everything is just dandy except I forgot to thank you for being a fantastic host." Imogen grabbed the back of Fiona's head and kissed her and not just a peck like intensely kissed her.

"What the fuck Imogen?!" I yelled loudly catching the attention of the rest of the guess including Clare.

"Sorry Eli, she looked, what would say, oh, _Nice_" she gave me a smug look.

"I'm outta here, Clare you coming?" Clare followed suit and we left.

**Clare's POV**

I didn't really know what happened between Eli and Imogen but all I know is he said lets go and I followed him like a sick puppy.

"I cant fucking believe her, kissing Fiona in front of everyone how the fuck does he think that that makes me look!"

I really didn't know how to answer it.

"I'm so over her and her overpowering ways she treats me like a fucking kid, like I have to be submissive to her."

"Eli," I said as I was trying to keep up with him as he walked quickly down the sidewalk towards the car.

"I'm just so sick of this shit she needs a serious wake up call" he turned around quickly and I almost ran into him.

"Sorry you couldn't enjoy the party."

"Its ok don't worry."

"You look way to nice to stay home."

"Ha thanks"

"Yeah but if your parents are waiting up for you then I should take you home."

"Nope nobody's home they went to our cabin for the weekend." I said looking away from him.

"Oh."

I decided that him being mad at Imogen and me having the home to myself was a great way to try and get him to like me more.

"Want to come over and possibly watch a movie or something?"

"Sure sounds cool."

Once we reached my house we went inside and I showed Eli our movie collections.

"Wow you've got some major classics here."

"Haha thanks"

"Wow, I'm super impressed Edwards."

"Thanks want something to drink, pop, juice?"

"Do you have anything stronger?"

I froze in my steps "like alcohol?"

"yeah, if not cool I was just hoping to drink tonight and that kind of blew up"

"I think we have some hold on let me check." I went to my parent's liquor cabinet, which they never lock, they wouldn't dare think there angel would slip into the cabinet.

"OK looks like they have red wine and tequila."

"Tequila it is ." he laughed.

I handed it to him and went in the kitchen to get him a glass.

"What your not gonna have some?"

"uhm probably shouldn't."

"Come on Edwards one shot." He gave me that irresistibly convincing smirk.

"fine" I said as I took out another glass.

"Heres to new friendship" Eli said as we clinked our glasses together and downed the rough strong burning liquid.

"Ughhh that good, another shall we." He suggested.

"I thought you just said one?"

he ignored my question and poured me another shot.

"here's to jamba juice." I smiled at his quirky toast.

After a few more 'Here's to' we were completely wasted.

I was lying on the couch counting the spots on the roof and Eli was standing on the arm of my couch quoting Chuck Palahniuk.

"Every women is just a different kind of problem."

I couldn't stop my laughing, I tried to sit up and see what Eli was doing.

People don't want their lives fixed. Nobody wants their problems solved. Their dramas. Their distractions. Their stories resolved. Their messed cleaned up. Because what would they have left? Just the big scary unknown."

"Do you reawwy bewieve dat?" I asked him through my giggles.

He plopped down next to me.

"I dooonnnt reawwwy know what to think anymooo."

I kept laughing.

Then Eli said clearly.

"I love your laugh."

"you don't know anything."

I felt his hand on my cheek and began getting shivers up my body.

"Clare, kiss me" he asked me soothingly

"Eli no." I politely rejected not only him but my personal urges.

"Clare, kiss me again please." I knew his drunkenness was getting to him and he was just craving the human companionship that everyone craves when they are drunk.

"Eli" I turned to him to see his lust filled green eyes filled with sorrow and something else I couldn't quite put my hands on.

He leaned in and I couldn't resist. His plump pink lips leaned in and devoured mine and I couldn't help but subside to there irresistible power. He leaned me back and pushed himself on top of me. he slid his tongue in my mouth and massaged it against mine.

As his tongue moved around in my mouth his hand moved up my leg caressing my fabric-covered skin. His fingers gently tickled me as his hand glided up and down my leg and grasped the back of my knee pulling my leg up around his waist.

He moved from my mouth to my neck. I gasped when his lips touched my pulse point. I felt his smirk form against my skin.

"I know your secret." I instantly froze.

"What secret?" he looked up at me.

"You like me, I know you do." I grabbed his face and kissed him.

he pulled away from me.

"You not good at secrets Clare." That's what he thought.

He kissed me again.

"Eli, we don't have to talk about this."

"Clare, if I wasn't with Imogen I'd be with you."

"That's the alcohol talking"

"No its not"

"Your not sure what you want." I stated.

"Then why am I here."

He leaned down and kissed me biting my lip as he pulled away.

"I uh have to use the bathroom." He said irritated.

"its upstairs."

"Be right back" he kissed me again before he got off me and ran upstairs.

I sat up and straightened myself out. I waited downstairs for 5 minutes and started getting worried. Did he pass out? I clumsily walked up the stairs searching for Eli but the bathroom was empty.

"Eli?"

"In here." I heard his voice coming from my room.

I entered my room to find a topless Eli on my bed. I stood there in complete awe.

"I thought we'd be more comfortable up here." He said smiling at me, I walked over to the bed slowly.


End file.
